


【鸣佐】终始

by Shu27



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 原作衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shu27/pseuds/Shu27
Summary: 初次发表于2015年。原作结局前提。
Relationships: 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	【鸣佐】终始

漩涡鸣人在四十五岁那一年脱下了七代目火影的御神袍。

他在木叶村与火之国的例会上突然抛出这一决定——而非提议——后立刻引发了一阵骚动。彼时第四次忍界大战带来的毁灭与伤痛已经成为茶余饭后的往事，二十八年里，和平以一种令人欣慰的方式平缓而坚定地改变着整个世界。鸣人在战场上是当之无愧的英雄，和平年代里也无愧于他曾经许下的诺言，木叶在他的带领下燃烧出火一般的生机。五大忍者村不再针锋相对，缔结了至少在一个世纪里都不可能破裂的友好关系。时局安稳，百废俱兴，他作为奇迹之子备受忍界的信赖与爱戴。火之国的大名和政要们对鸣人同样十分满意。忍者村落之间关系的变化毋庸置疑地影响到了整个国家，利益的增长使得他们对木叶的态度日益放心。

十六七岁的漩涡鸣人决意辩驳时会拧起眉头，目光如炬双拳紧握，然后大声叫喊出自己的坚持，即使要用武力解决也不会有丝毫退让。而四十五岁的漩涡鸣人早已学会用另一种更加高效的方式来达到自己的目的。面对一众高层的质询和反对，他露出得体的笑容，指尖抵在一起放在桌面上，身体微微前倾，看似专注地倾听了每一句朝向他的话语。我熟悉他的这幅姿态——这些年木叶发展迅速，来到木叶洽谈各种合作事项的人着实不少，每当鸣人对合同里不利于木叶的某条合约进行谈判，又或者对某件事情的最佳结果势在必得时，他看起来就是同一副模样。

“谢谢各位的挽留。”他颔首微笑着说，周身流露出不急不躁的沉稳气息，讲话的语气温和却不容拒绝，“我向来不是一个聪明的人，即使在过去十几年间我的确为木叶做出了一部分成就，那也是有赖于一直支持我的优秀的同伴们。时至今日，我能够为木叶所做的事情已经无法再进一步，我想是时候把位置交给更有能力的年轻人了。火影候补名单和详细资料已由我的辅佐奈良鹿丸递到各位手上。宇智波莎罗娜是一个非常优秀的忍者，我相信木叶在她的带领下将会有更加光明的未来。”

那天的会议结果正如鸣人所期望的一样，当然，他不可能失败。

每一个离开会议室的人脸上都挂着来不及消化的惊讶与疑惑，我是唯一一个神色如常的人。第四次忍界大战中，木叶的军师——我的父亲——牺牲了，尽管那次大战之后整个忍界迎来了长久而稳固的和平，但村子仍然需要一个聪明的头脑来扶持火影的日常工作。我责无旁贷地接替了父亲的位置，成为六代目火影旗木卡卡西的辅佐。卡卡西老师从未松懈过对鸣人的培养，等到鸣人继任时，我已经在工作上和他共处了很长一段时间，并在火影辅佐这个位置上等待了他许多年。少年时代在心中许下的要站在他身边为他出谋划策的誓言终于成为现实，此后十五年里，我以七代目火影辅佐的身份陪伴在鸣人左右，我们朝夕相对，无话不谈。拜此所赐，我对他的了解远比旁人想象中来得更为透彻。自从几年前莎罗娜升为上忍之后，鸣人便一直有意地指引她向更高的方向迈进。他会指派给她那些需要同时具备高超的忍术与出众的头脑才能够完成的任务，会毫无保留地传授给他自己过去几十年间积累起来的全部经验——他在莎罗娜身上花费的时间与心血远比投注在他的两个孩子身上的更多。那个时候我便预料到了后来的结果，但说实话，尽管早已知晓鸣人的意图，但当那一天真的到来时，我仍然感到一股怅然若失的情绪漂浮在心里。

鸣人成为火影时三十岁，距离第四次忍界大战结束已有十三年，距离他第一次在我们面前喊出成为火影这个梦想则过去了十八年，而对火影的憧憬或许在更早之前就已经存在于他的心底。他在这个位置上所待的岁月甚至抵不过他一路追逐的时间。

我曾想过是什么原因让鸣人在一切都正好的时候毅然决然放弃火影这个位置。诚然，火影的名号不仅意味着过人的实力和地位，在这个荣耀的称呼下面，隐藏着的更多是无人知晓的辛苦与忍耐。必须要放弃许多东西，才能够换来一个村子的井然运转。但鸣人绝不是一个畏惧艰辛的人。尽管他有时会抱怨繁重的工作，但我知道，他从来没有后悔过自己的选择。他热爱木叶，并愿意为木叶奉献自己的一切。我回忆了过去十五年间鸣人表露过的所有与此有关的迹象，得出的猜测全都指向同一个人，宇智波佐助。

当年战争结束后佐助被鸣人带回了木叶，话虽这么说，但实际上，他真正留在木叶的时间却是少得可怜，这么多年来一直都在世界各地周游旅行。提起他我的心情总是难免有些复杂。按照常理，忍者学校同期的学员们之间的关系向来会比其他人更加亲近一些，可是不巧，我们遇上的是宇智波佐助，一个冷漠寡言的高傲天才。哪怕是还没有从忍者学校毕业的那几年里，他也极少和同期的人讲话，除去那些对着他脸红尖叫的女孩子们，唯一会主动去招惹他的人只有漩涡鸣人而已。他叛逃离开木叶的那三年对我们而言更是全然的空白。而且，作为我个人来说，似乎还有更特别的理由——我人生中第一次以指挥官身份接受的任务，同时也是第一次全面失败的任务，正是“带回佐助”。

不过这份心情在后来的相处中逐渐改变了。佐助最初的旅行目的十分单纯，据鸣人所说，那是在“寻找应该寻找的东西”，但在鸣人继任火影后，他开始成为村子的“影”，暗中调查一切可疑的消息，协助鸣人处理那些有可能危害到木叶的事情。我和他的接触由此多了起来，到后来，我大概是同期里除鸣人和小樱之外，与他关系最为亲近的人——尽管“亲近”一词用在他身上似乎并不合适。

宇智波莎罗娜继任八代目火影那天，已经有大半年没见到人的佐助回到了木叶。我知道他是个感情远比外表看起来更丰富的家伙，对待莎罗娜这个唯一的女儿，哪怕很少表露出关怀，他毫无疑问一直放在心上。不过他照旧还是不合群，甚至不愿意站得靠前一些来迎接莎罗娜挥手致意的那一刻。鸣人将代表火之意志的帽子交到莎罗娜手上后便悄无声息地从颜岩下消失了，我注意到他的身影转瞬出现在佐助和小樱身边——他们一起站在人群最后方一个不起眼的角落，鸣人伸手指着正在接受欢呼的八代目火影说了句什么，然后三人一起笑起来。那是非常灿烂的笑容，我的视野因距离而显得有些模糊，但莎罗娜显然看得很清楚。隔着一大片充满春日花香的空气和重重叠叠的人群，她朝他们用力挥了挥手。

火影继任式结束后的第二天发生的事印证了我的猜测。几乎没有多做停留，佐助又要再度踏上旅程，而在大门外看到他身边已经背好行囊的鸣人时，我并没有感到惊讶。我有这样的预感。和鸣人口中实实在在依靠直觉而得来的“预感”不同，我的预感大多建立在一定的现实基础上——过去十五年里鸣人偶尔会在工作的间隙怔怔出神，发一会儿呆，接着在回神之际自言自语般低声问一句，不知道佐助现在在哪儿呢。我一直有预感：或早或晚，他会离开那张桌子，那间办公室，然后去往宇智波佐助所在的地方。

我从宇智波莎罗娜那里听到过不少抱怨，说她长到该从忍者学校毕业的年纪时，尚不知道自己的父亲究竟长得什么模样。事实上佐助回木叶的次数不算太少，只是极少回家，又或者停留的时间太短，来不及和她见面。过去我曾数次代替忙到趴下的鸣人在村口送别佐助。他骨子里带着一股挥之不去的清冷气息，站在晨间的薄雾中，仿佛天生就遗世独立。望着他漆黑的背影渐行渐远时，我总会觉得似乎少了些什么，但究竟是什么，却又说不清楚。

那天我们一群人一起送别他们。佐助的告别简洁利落，他端详了莎罗娜几秒钟，带着一丁点儿不明显的笑意轻轻弹了弹新任火影的额头，然后朝小樱颔首致意，唯一的话反而是说给漩涡博人的。

“别忘了自己的忍道。”他说。

已经隶属于暗部的年轻人点点头，回答说：“师傅，请放心。”

鸣人仍旧像二十八年前一样啰嗦，他搂了搂一直扯着他衣摆的漩涡向日葵，向雏田交代了几句寻常的话之后便转向博人和莎罗娜，像教导刚刚踏进忍者世界的小孩子一样对他们两个发表了一番事无巨细的讲话。佐助先走了一步，鸣人匆忙说完最后几句，在朝阳的光线里对我们挥了挥手，然后快步朝佐助追过去。目送着两人的背影，我终于明白了长久以来那份模糊的缺失感是什么。宇智波佐助一个人离开的时候，我觉得他身边的位置显得空荡荡的，因为那里本应该站着漩涡鸣人，就像他们曾经并肩拯救世界，就像两个半圆终将合二为一。

那天，鸣人放下火影的称号，放下木叶，和佐助一起远行了。

鸣人和佐助离开之后，我突然觉得生活重新回到了阔别已久的闲散氛围里。我本来就是一个怕麻烦的人，如果不是碰上鸣人那样一个热血过头的家伙，又参加了那场空前绝后的第四次忍界大战，那么我或许就会一直保持着怕麻烦的态度度过整个人生。

八代目火影继任六个月后，火影辅佐的位置交到了我的儿子奈良鹿代手上。即使抛开一个父亲的私心来看，鹿代也无疑是一个优秀的接班人。他比我更适应这个崭新的时代。

莎罗娜在八代目火影的位置上干得非常漂亮。原本，我担心在鸣人这个举世闻名的英雄人物之后接任火影要承受的巨大压力，会让这个年轻姑娘陷入一种为外界言论所左右的困境，但她显然继承了她父亲所有过人的天赋，以及异常坚定的个性。我不得不承认，鸣人的眼光确实非常精准。她比前代更加聪明，更加果断。莎罗娜从小就很像她父亲，不单单是外表，感觉上也几乎如出一辙，这一点儿在她成年后越发明显。但大约是有小樱那样一位母亲，又或者因为她从小就仰慕着如日光一样温暖明亮的鸣人，尽管她和她父亲十分相似，性情却并不阴沉，甚至温和得多。几乎没有花费多长时间，木叶村上上下下便接受了这位出身宇智波一族的新任火影。人们在谈话时开始越来越少地用“那个宇智波一族”的说法，转而称呼她为“火影宇智波大人”。

我想起当年仍是木叶叛忍的佐助突然出现在战场上，紧跟在保护木叶之后的话语便是成为火影，不觉有些莞尔。彼时我们以为是玩笑的一句话多年之后竟然以另一种方式成为了现实，同期的伙伴们凑在一起喝酒时，总免不了感叹一番世事难料。鸣人曾提起过佐助的愿望，说他想要重振宇智波一族。我不知道如今木叶里流淌着的这些声音是不是佐助心目中期望的复兴，只是莫名坚信，假如他听得到，那张淡漠的脸上和漆黑的眼眸里也一定会露出笑意。

接替了过去佐助的位置的博人同样非常出色。看着那个无论外表还是个性都和鸣人十分相似的孩子，我很难相信他能沉得住气，以一种默默无声的方式协助莎罗娜，守护木叶。然而事实上，他做得比任何人都要好。莎罗娜在继任后的第二年嫁给了博人。她动用了一点小小的权力，结婚之后仍然保留着宇智波这个姓氏。

他们结婚那天，鸣人和佐助并没有出现。自从那一天清晨分别之后，我们就再也没有从他们本人手里接到过任何消息。极其偶尔地，会有木叶的探查队或其他忍村发来的额外情报，声称在某个国家某个地方曾与两位传说中的忍者擦肩而过。波之国的鸣人大桥，终焉之谷，又或者陆地最东的海之滨，深冬落雪的森林。

小樱和雏田对这件事从没有发表过任何言论，她们一如既往地生活，被问起时只是温柔但缄默地微笑。同期的伙伴们也曾向我打听过，他们一致认为担当过火影辅佐的我对那两个人的事情了解得更多。我的确了解得更多，但我不知道该如何去诉说。

鸣人工作繁忙时向来不喜欢外界存有干扰，但有时，成堆的工作会恰巧和回来汇报情况的佐助赶在一起。停留在木叶的那几个小时，佐助会坐在火影办公室里的沙发上，安静地喝一杯茶，翻看鸣人递给他的木叶近况报告。鸣人从不会下逐客令，反而时不时地和他说几句话，目光从办公桌后面投向他，脸上挂着不自觉的满足笑意。我也曾在深夜未打烊的居酒屋里见到过他们。最靠里的不起眼的角落，两杯浅浅的酒盏。大多数时间里都是鸣人在说话，佐助听得很认真，偶尔皱眉，偶尔微笑，目光专注，漆黑的瞳仁里倒映着鸣人的身影。

那从来都不是明确的东西，无影无踪又仿佛无所不在。漩涡鸣人没有给它一个定义，宇智波佐助也没有。我记得那些近乎温情的时刻，记得缓缓沉淀的茶香和酒香，记得他们相视而笑——我只是记得这些，仅此而已。

鸣人和佐助再度回到木叶是三年之后的事情，重逢的场面出乎所有人的意料。我已经有十数年没有看到过那样明显的惊慌出现在鸣人脸上，而佐助伏在他的背上，昏迷不醒。

起初我们都以为佐助是受了什么伤，但结果并非如此。鸣人只说旅途中他开始越来越频繁地昏倒，却没有任何原因。佐助在傍晚时分终于清醒过来，那时候同期伙伴里除了牙和佐井不在村子里，其他人全都赶了过来。时间过去了三十一年，他总算不会再对这吵吵闹闹的一屋子人露出嫌弃的表情。佐助似乎对自己的状况非常清楚，他甚至不想接受治疗，无论小樱怎样劝说，他的回答都是同一句话。

“没用的，”他回握住小樱颤抖的手，“没用的。”

多年来未曾改变的固执在这种时候分外让人无力，几乎每个人都想知道为什么，他却闭口不言，在治疗两个字面前摆出一副“别做无用功”的态度。

我本以为鸣人会激烈地同他争吵，就像从前他们做过无数次的那样。但是那天鸣人一反常态的冷静，他站在佐助的病床旁，表情有些疲惫，湛蓝的双眼少见地黯淡下来。

“佐助，我很疼，真的很疼。”他说道，声音透出平静的哀伤。

而那个固执的宇智波佐助静默了几秒钟，露出一个有些无奈、又有些纵容的笑。

“好吧，好吧。”他说，语气轻快，“笨蛋吊车尾的。”

那之后佐助配合了所有的治疗，再没说过半个不字。然而结果同他说的一样，无论小樱作出怎样的努力，一切都是没用的，他的身体仍然毫无根据地一天比一天衰弱。他同小樱和鸣人单独说了一些话。井野告诉我，他们谈过话的那天下午，小樱在木叶医院庭院里的树下哭了许久。鸣人还是反常的冷静，他每天都待在医院里哪儿也不去，他会对前来探望佐助的每一个人露出安慰的笑容，他会拍着莎罗娜的肩膀，告诉她没事的，会好起来的。目光坚定，声音温暖，就像他曾经鼓舞战场上每一个同伴时一样有力，让人不由自主地就选择了相信。

但那终究只是他竭力维持的假象，亦或者是他能够用来自我安慰的唯一话语。

佐助住院一段时间之后，手鞠不小心摔伤了腿，刚好住在他隔壁的病房休养。有一天半夜我被梦惊醒，听到隔壁传出一阵奇怪的声响。走过去看的时候才知道，那是鸣人竭力压抑的哭声。

病房里没有开灯，鸣人坐在床侧，两只手紧握着佐助露在被子外的仅有的右手，弯着腰，额头抵在上面，肩膀不停地颤动。窗外透进屋内的星光足够明亮，我能够看到他露出的那部分面容上泪如雨下。他的模样实在太过悲恸，只需要看上一眼就能明白，这个正在哭泣的人将要失去的是他生命中多么至关重要的宝物。

我在门外站了许久，直到鸣人稍稍平复了情绪，抬头对上我的视线。我不知道该同他说些什么，脑海里无论如何也搜寻不出一句合适的话语来安慰他，或是劝解他。鸣人看出了我的无力，抬起衣袖擦了擦脸，对我微微一笑。

“聊会儿吧。”他说。

我点了点头。

离开病房之前，鸣人把佐助的手重新盖回被子下面，又掖好四周的被角。

我们在木叶医院的天台上吹了会儿夜风。鸣人不知打哪儿掏出一盒香烟，他知道我习惯随身带着打火机，向我借火之后又朝我递过来烟盒，用眼神询问我是否也抽一根。我从来不知道鸣人有抽烟的习惯，至少共事的十五年里我没见他抽过哪怕一根烟。漩涡鸣人是一个有着绝对的自律能力的人，还在忍者学校时我就明白这一点。他说要练习新招式两百次，就决计不会让它停留在一百九十九。成年之后鸣人同样牢记着父母留给他的遗言，偶尔喝酒，从不赌博。他曾说过他不喜欢烟的味道，我也不喜欢。但我的确抽过一根，是在阿斯玛的墓前。

我沉默了几秒，然后伸手接过，点燃了时隔三十来年的第二根烟。

从木叶医院的天台能够把大半个村子尽收眼底。照亮夜晚的霓虹灯光此起彼伏地闪烁，街道上仍有不少晚归的人在寻找回家的路。我们头顶是九月中旬晴朗的夜空，繁星遍布，点点银光向着遥远的天际伸展。

“……不会太久了。”他呼出一口气，望着烟卷顶端明明灭灭的红光说道。

尽管心里有了预感，这样的开场白仍让我始料未及。我觉得喉咙一阵发紧，又干又涩，吸进鼻腔里的烟草味儿呛得惊人。

“……知道是怎么回事吗？”

“你可以称之为不可抗力，或者宿命。”他偏过头，眼底透出一丝讽刺，“——宿命，鹿丸，这个词从我嘴里说出来，很可笑吧。”

我没有接话。漩涡鸣人多年来一直在抗争，人柱力的宿命，忍者的宿命，轮回与仇恨的宿命，他赢过了一切，到头来却要向这个词让出自己唯一的……对手，挚友，兄弟——我甚至找不出一个确切的词语来描述宇智波佐助之于漩涡鸣人的存在意义。

于是我们再一次沉默了。半根烟之后，鸣人重新开口向我问话。

“你觉得我自私吗，鹿丸？”

“一点儿也不。”

“就知道你会这么说。”他自嘲地笑了，“或许我无论问谁，答案都是一样的——但你们不知道的是，我把这辈子的自私都用在了佐助身上。”

“鸣人……”

“我和佐助在终焉之谷打的那一架，你知道吧。”

“当然。”

“其实那个时候，佐助想要以自己的死亡来换取一切因缘的终结。但就像你后来看到的一样，我阻止了他，或者说我让他改变了心意，所以我们才一直走到了今天。那个时候我冲着佐助嚷嚷，让他不要再闹脾气，可是我心里很清楚，佐助并不是在闹别扭，他真的认为死亡是对他而言最好的结果。”鸣人的侧脸笼罩在他呼出的烟雾里，模模糊糊酝酿出一股寂寥，“虽然我总是被你们喊笨蛋，可实际上我也不是真的那么笨。我知道的，我一直都知道，佐助回到木叶之后要面临怎样的境况。村子，或者说整个忍界对宇智波这个姓氏都侧目以视。想想看，他那样一个心高气傲的人，那样一个深爱着家族的人，而我明知道他活着要承受怎样的痛苦，却不管不顾。我只要他活着，要他回到木叶来，把他的未来和我的未来，以及木叶的未来死死地绑在一起。”

“鹿丸，我非常自私。”

我隐约明白他为什么突然说起这些往事。人活着就会无可避免地和他人产生牵绊，活着的时间越久，留恋便越深，离开的时刻就越感到痛苦。自住院以来佐助一直冷静得就好像生病的那个人不是他，但鸣人太熟悉他了，熟悉到能看穿他所有未曾说出口的话语，以及掩藏在眼底深处的一切情感。

“……佐助未必这样认为。”

到最后，我只能拍着鸣人的肩膀如此说道。

那天我们一言不发地抽完了后半根烟，又在天台上站了很久很久。鸣人一直仰望着夜空，直到天边出现淡淡的朝霞色彩。

“博人小的时候，我给他读过睡前故事。那是一本童话书，书上说，人死后就会变成星星，为了那些仍在思念他们的人而闪耀在夜空里，你一抬头就能看见他们。”鸣人似乎想扯出一个笑容，但是失败了，“我想相信，可我做不到，鹿丸。”

“我做不到。”

他的声音不受控制地哽咽起来，泪水再一次沿着他的脸颊滑落，重重地砸在拂晓的微光里。

正如那晚鸣人所说，佐助留在这个世上的时间并没有多久。大半个月之后，天气开始转凉的十月十一日，他永远地闭上了那双曾拥有无限力量来改变天地、但最终选择了守望同伴的眼眸。我记得十月十一这个日子，鸣人生日的第二天，同样也是三十二年前世界从无限月读中重新苏醒的那一天。注视着宇智波一族最后一位纯血统渐渐苍白冰冷的面容，往事如风一样从我脑海中呼啸而过。无论宇智波佐助这个名字曾经意味过什么，又曾带给世界和我们怎样的经历和思索，如今都剩下的唯有回忆了。

葬礼那天鸣人站在了最前面。人群散去之后他轻柔地抚过墓碑上镌刻的名字，而出现在那双湛蓝眼睛里的某种神情让我心底再度泛起了熟悉的预感——或早或晚，他总要去到宇智波佐助身边的。

我有时会痛恨自己的头脑，无论我的内心有多么痛苦，它依然会以一种精准的方式计算现实，分析，定论，理智到冷酷无情的地步。就在同年十二月，木叶少见地降下冬雪时，几乎所有人都看到了出现在村子外面的森林里的巨大狐狸。那毫无疑问是九尾，而我知道自己的预感又一次成真了。

我到达森林里时，莎罗娜已经率领暗部先一步赶到了九尾面前。博人也在，他摘下了暗部的面具，蓝眼睛里蓄着明晃晃的泪水。九尾伏在地面上，低沉的声音里充斥着显而易见的无奈和怀念。

“过去了这么多年，从鸣人那小子的身体里出来，老夫反而觉得不习惯了。”他轻轻摆动了一下尾巴，叹了口气，“老夫一直知道那小子的执著劲儿，只是到底太笨了些，不懂变通，活了一辈子也没能变得聪明点儿。博人，可别学你爸爸。”

博人低低地应了一声。

九尾转向莎罗娜，目光在她那双继承了宇智波一族血统的眼睛上停留片刻。

“你是宇智波家的人，也有写轮眼。老夫马上就要离开这里了，如果日后木叶有需要老夫帮忙的时候，就用通灵术召唤我吧，毕竟我和鸣人那小子约好了。”他像是想起了什么，嘴角咧开了一些，“不过最好还是别有那种时候，不然他大概会气冲冲地跑回到这边的世界来。”

九尾离开时卷起的旋风吹刮得森林久久不能平静。我想这个世界上再没有谁能比九尾更了解鸣人的全部心情。他自鸣人出生起就一直和他紧紧相连着，鸣人的所思所想都不可能瞒得过他。

我们毫不意外地在佐助墓前找到了鸣人，他枕着那块冰冷的石头，神色安详，像是睡进了无限甜美的梦乡。

此后数年木叶一直风平浪静，日子安稳地一天一天流逝。每隔一段时间我就会去墓地探望阿斯玛和我父亲，以及几位老友。有时我会碰上小樱，有时也会遇见雏田。和过着悠闲生活的我不同，小樱忙于和砂隐合作的一项医疗研究，而雏田则专注于指导日向一族的后辈们。半路上碰见时我们会彼此点头致意，交换几句关于日常生活的闲谈，除此之外似乎再没有更多的话语了。直到那一次，我踏上安放着鸣人和佐助的墓碑的那块草地时，看见她们两个盘腿而坐，正在聊天。大约聊到了什么有趣的事情，两人一起笑起来。

我走过去向她们打招呼，没有多想地问道：“在聊什么呢？”

小樱冲我眨眨眼，拍了拍身边的石头：“当然是这两个傻瓜啊。”

我突然感到一阵尴尬，后悔偏偏问了那样一个问题。小樱的回答并没有不对劲的地方，但我不知为何觉得她意有所指。沉淀在时光里的某些记忆和模糊不清的感触在那一刻蓦地涌上心头，我望着她们两个，竟然一时语塞。

“鹿丸，你的表情太僵硬了。”小樱爽朗地笑了两声，紧接着说出的话让我不由地一愣。

“你说不定比我们更了解呢，毕竟你跟他们相处的时间更多一些。”

看来那不是我的错觉，她的确意有所指。

“难得有机会，坐下来一起聊会儿怎么样？”小樱询问道，雏田仰起脸看向我。

“……说到哪儿了？”我认命地叹了口气，索性像她们一样盘腿坐下。

“啊，是我和鸣人君。”雏田挽了挽耳畔的碎发，朝我微微一笑。她讲话时仍然是几十年前轻轻柔柔的语调，只不过不再像少女时期那样羞涩和胆怯，多了几分明朗。我注意到她对鸣人的称呼变回到了最初那个时候。

“我呢，从小就一直喜欢鸣人君，这也不是什么秘密了。”提起当年的情怀，她显得十分怀念，“因为喜欢他，所以任何时候都注视着他。因为注视着他，所以知道他又在注视什么。仔细想想，鸣人君目光追逐的方向好像从来都没有变过。那个，虽然说起来有点儿不好意思，但我曾经问过鸣人君一个很愚蠢的问题——那是在他当上火影之后的第……第五年，那时候博人好像提前进入叛逆期了，对他爸爸感到非常不满。我总是安慰他说鸣人君很忙，要他多体谅一些。鸣人君偶尔会有工作不忙的时候，但是比起回家陪一陪儿子，他却会选择和佐助君一起喝杯酒。于是我忍不住问他：‘佐助君比家人更重要吗？’，鸣人君非常不解地回答我说：‘佐助也是家人啊，木叶的大家都是家人嘛。’‘我不是在问火影，我是在问鸣人，漩涡鸣人。’‘……雏田，’他终于明白了我的意思，表情温柔但严肃地对我说，‘家人当然很重要，我愿意为你们付出生命。但是佐助……就是佐助，这不能比较。’从那天起我就再也没有问过类似的问题，因为我清楚地知道了，他爱着我们的家，也爱着佐助君，而爱，爱这种东西啊，无法丈量，更无从比较。”

“……唔，的确是个很傻的问题呢。”小樱撞了撞雏田的肩膀，打趣地笑道。

“小樱，我会生气哦。”

“这话从雏田嘴里说出来一点儿可信度都没有。”小樱弯起眼睛，她的面容和年轻时比起来没有丝毫改变，看上去仍然是二十来岁的模样，“话说在前面，我可比你聪明，所以我从来不问佐助君‘究竟是什么原因让你愿意重新回到木叶呢？’——我倒没有自以为是地认为是有我在的缘故啦。你们都知道吧，佐助君伤好之后就启程周游世界了，没过多久我就追了过去。我知道的，他因为过去几年做过的一些事而对我抱有愧疚，我及时抓住了机会，让这份愧疚变成了喜欢。但即使是在我们的女儿莎罗娜出生之后，我也没有问过他那个问题。不过不问不代表我不想知道哦！因为我一直觉得佐助君他……在输给鸣人之后，他大概会放弃活下去吧……”

“……鸣人对我说过，”我想起了那晚在星空下的谈话，“佐助的确有过这样的打算。”

“真的？”小樱睁大眼睛看向我，但是很快，她的表情放松下来，露出一个释怀的笑容，“果然是这样啊……我猜测过很多原因，愧疚，感动，或者赎罪。但是，那天在木叶医院，在鸣人说完那句话而佐助君向他让步的时候，我明白自己猜错了。那不是因为愧疚，不是因为感动，也不是为了赎罪——那一定是因为，当鸣人说他很疼的时候，佐助君的心也会疼吧。”

小樱脸上的神色很柔和，她微微眯起眼睛，像是想起了非常久远的事情。

“鹿丸，你还记得那时候吗？就是团藏暂代火影一职，下令要处决佐助的时候。”

“我记得。那搞不好是我这辈子觉得最难面对鸣人的一次。”

“确实。”小樱赞同地笑道，“不过后来有件事你们都不知道。其实那时候鸣人和佐助君碰过一面，鸣人对佐助君说，如果真的走到无可挽回的地步，他会背负着佐助君的仇恨和他一起死去——但事实上，结果并不是鸣人陪佐助君一起死去，而是佐助君陪鸣人一起活着。”

活着是件比死亡更需要勇气的事情，而如果有人愿意为了另一个人而活下去，那意味着什么，我们都很清楚。

“……嘛，虽然从我的立场上来说稍微有点儿嫉妒，但是没办法。”沉默片刻后小樱一如既往爽朗地笑起来，碧绿的眼眸里乘着满满当当的情感。

“没办法，谁让我深爱着他们两个人呢。”她说。

“所以……”我们三个一同站了起来，拍掉身上的草屑，视线扫过并排的两块墓碑之后彼此相视一笑。

“就是这么回事儿吧。”

走回家的路上，我路过刚刚扩建完工的忍者学校。这些年忍界太平，越来越多的孩子们诞生于这个未知却美丽的世界。在一群嬉戏玩闹的孩童当中，我看到了两个特别的身影。那是博人和莎罗娜家的一对双胞胎，一个姓漩涡，一个姓宇智波。鸣人和佐助的身影以令人惊叹的姿态融为一体，然后展现在这两个孩子身上：他们一个有着灿烂的金发，黑色的双眸清澈见底，纯粹不含杂质；另一个有着如墨的黑发，湛蓝的双眸仿若雨后晴空，熠熠生辉。他们和众多的伙伴们一起笑着，跑着，谁都不孤独。

那天，街道两旁原本十分熟悉的风景看起来焕然一新。正值木叶飞舞的时节，有清风从村子深处泛起，吹过颜岩上的火影雕塑，吹过村子一隅宇智波家的旧址，继而在从木叶穿梭而过的那条河上吹出微漾的涟漪。

河水永不止息地流淌着。它曾见证了两个孤单的身影命中注定的相遇，如今又载着崭新的故事，缓缓地、缓缓地流向远方。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 就想了却自己的一个执念。
> 
> 在看到699话那句“将这样的愿望托付给下一代，正是吾等忍者的职责”时，我非常阴暗地想着搞不好700话的一锅乱炖就是为了让大家都有下一代。在看了BORUTO的预告之后，我想着搞不好真的就是为了有下一代……（。不过，不管岸本安排火影的结局究竟是出于怎样的目的，我在乎的并不是这些。
> 
> 作为贯穿了整部作品的两个主线角色，鸣人和佐助在700话这个结尾里连半句对话都没有，我当时觉得自己的感情完全找不到落脚处（。说实话，虽然我觉得那个强行配对的结尾真的非常不尊重角色，但是没办法，谁让岸本·他妈的·齐史是掌握生杀大权的原作者呢，而从站CP的立场上来说，我从没指望过结局出柜（xx）自始至终我想确认的事情就只有一件：原作中鸣人和佐助对彼此都用过“唯一”这个限定词，无论时光如何变迁，只要他们仍然是彼此心中“唯一的漩涡鸣人”和“唯一的宇智波佐助”，那我就能坚信鸣佐仍是鸣佐，我就能继续爱下去。
> 
> BORUTO里鸣佐共斗的部分终于让我的感情又重新找到了落脚的地方，就是这么一回事：他们仍是他们，是之于彼此“唯一的漩涡鸣人”和“唯一的宇智波佐助”。


End file.
